


Medium Rare Moment of Tenderness

by Caves



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Good Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), M/M, Parent AU Rhys (Borderlands), good ol fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caves/pseuds/Caves
Summary: Angel wakes up crying in the middle of the night.Jack tries to calm her down.It's Rhys to the rescue.





	Medium Rare Moment of Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beefarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefarm/gifts).



> This is a short one-shot I wrote a few years ago for a different ship. I took what I had written, re-wrote it and changed some names to create this masterpiece. I hope y'all enjoy the much needed fluff!
> 
> (I did all of this for Beefarm, because i love bees, farms, and beefy arms~!)

Jack picked up his teary eyed daughter, Angel, gently rocking her in his arms. She had woken up somewhere around two in the morning, and started crying. After about 2 minutes of listening to her through the baby monitor - and ultimately deciding she probably wasn’t going back to sleep on her own - he went to check on her. Rhys, somehow slept through her crying, and Jack couldn’t understand how he slept so hard. It took about ten minutes for him to rock Angel back to sleep. Once her breathing slowed, he gently laid her down in her crib. Immediately upon releasing his grip on her, she began screaming again. Jack panicked and pulled her up into his arms again.

“Shhh. Come on, Pumpkin, calm down. You’re okay. Shhh,” Jack cooed over and over while rocking her once more.

Her crying only became insistently louder, threatening to awaken Rhys. Jack left Angel’s room, with her in tow of course, and went into the kitchen. He pulled an already prepared bottle out of the fridge, and stuck it in the microwave for a few seconds. Right as the timer hit :01, he nearly punched the microwave in a bid to stop it before it acted as an alarm clock for Rhys. Jack hastily took the bottle, tested it on the back of his arm, and put it in her mouth. She pushed the bottle away, refusing it. Jack sighed, and returned to her room. He carefully put the distraught child onto the changing table. Halfway through struggling to get the diaper off of his squirming baby girl, he heard Rhys’ footsteps. He sighed in defeat, knowing that Rhys would know exactly what was wrong instantly, and she’d be back asleep in no time.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” Rhys asked, yawning. He was wearing a tired smile as he picked up where Jack left off on changing Angel, “You know you could’ve just woken me up.”

Rhys smirked at Jack, who was currently replacing the little stuffed animals in the corners of the baby’s crib. Jack turned around and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, “You do need your sleep, Cupcake. I can’t wake you up every time she gets upset. I have to learn sometime, right?”

“Yeah, you do need to learn, but that can wait for when it’s daylight outside,” Rhys whispered. Jack stood behind Rhys, wrapping his arms around his waist. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of Rhys’ neck. Leaning into Jack’s touch and humming, he savored the rare, tender moment.

Rhys finished with their little girl’s diaper and grabbed her bottle off of the desk beside the changing table. Jack was about to tell him she wasn’t hungry, but her action of nearly snatching of the bottle from Rhys’ hand told him otherwise. He laid her down in her crib and kissed her forehead. Jack kissed her cheek, and little nose before turning around to kiss Rhys’ cute nose as well. They proceeded to head back to their room, and fall asleep without another peep from Angel.


End file.
